


I'm Here to Please

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye doesn't mind if Simmons stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 8 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Skye sat at a table in Simmons and Fitz’s lab, her laptop in front her. She’d just taken a sip of coffee from her mug when Simmons walked into the lab.

“Skye, what are you doing in here?” asked Simmons. She was surprised; Skye didn’t spend much time in the lab.

“I was looking for a quiet place to work on decrypting this coded message” said Skye. “Coulson says the lives of a lot of people could depend on it so, you know, no pressure.” She sighed and rubbed the temples of her forehead a few times. She was getting a headache.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then” said Simmons.

Simmons was starting to leave when Skye called out “Wait!” Simmons stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Skye. “You could stay if you want to. I could use a break.”

Simmons smiled and sat down next to Skye. “Is your head bother you?” she asked the other woman. Skye nodded. “Here let me help” said Simmons, placing her hands on either sides of Skye’s head and gentle massaging the temples.

Skye relaxed slightly. “Oh, that feels good” she said, smiling.

“I’m here to please.”


End file.
